1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for preparing novel catalysts of increased activity, which comprises mixing alumina with at least one metal compound and an aqueous solution containing at least one dissolved compound therein that imparts to said aqueous solution a pH below 6.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalysts can be prepared that are composed of an alumina support carrying metal components thereon, for example, compounds of nickel, titanium or molybdenum.